


Choo-Choo!

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Multi, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nikita, like many kids his age, really likes trains. Sid decides to treat him, Geno, and Anna to a very fancy train ride.





	Choo-Choo!

**Author's Note:**

> I tried looking up Amtrak routes from Pittsburgh, but I got confused. =[ So I'm leaving their destination unspecified in this fic. And I admit it's not the most realistic of premises, but I want fancy private cars on Amtrak trains to be a thing in the real world, dang it!
> 
> I'm posting anonymously because this is my first time writing SidGenoAnna and I'm not sure I did it very well. =S

Sid wasn't really surprised when Geno proposed a $10 bet over what Nikita's first word in English would be, nor was he surprised when Geno put his money on "puck." Anna's prediction, to Sid's surprise, was "Sid," which left Sid with a lump in his throat for a few minutes before he opted for "yum!"

He was very, very surprised by Nikita's actual first word in English: "choo-choo!"

"I didn't know he liked trains," Sid marveled as Nikita pushed a soft toy block around the floor and repeated his new word.

"You always read that book to him with cars and trains and planes," Geno pointed out. "This your doing, Sidka."

"And you're sure he isn't saying the Russian word for 'choo-choo,' right?" Sid asked yet again.

"Nobody talk to him about train in Russian," Anna replied. "Not my family, not Zhenya's family, not Zhenya, not me. Already said!"

"I know, I'm just..." Sid paused in thought. "Well, since this is my doing, I may as well reward him."

And so, when bye week rolled around, Sid found himself leading Geno, Anna, and Nikita through the Pittsburgh train station to the Amtrak level, where they were shown to a private car on the train. "Breakfast will be served once we're moving," Sid explained.

"Good," Geno mumbled. "Too early otherwise."

"Papa, choo-choo!" Nikita argued.

"Yes, Papa need cheer up!" Anna agreed, kissing Nikita on the cheek. She then switched to Russian: _"Nikita, what do we say to Sid for doing all this for us?"_

Instead of speaking, Nikita crawled into Sid's lap and gave him a hug.

_"You're welcome,"_ Sid said in Russian, cringing at his accent.

The train began to move about a minute later. Porters brought them a fancy breakfast on trays, which made Geno much happier. "I'm never imagine trains so nice in America!"

Nikita smiled and waved his arms indistinctly. "Choo-choo! Choo-choo, Mama!"

_"Yes, you smart boy, we're on a train!"_ Anna confirmed in Russian.

After the porters took away their dishes, Sid, Geno, and Anna talked about their families and the team while Nikita continued to squeal in delight at the "choo-choo!" Never in his wildest dreams would Sid have imagined doing something like this, but he sure wasn't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Kudos and/or comments appreciated!! =]


End file.
